Finding Jacob Chapter 1
by Hyperpwd
Summary: 50 years after Bella becomes a vampire she revists her old life in a search for Jacob Black.


It had been 50 years scene I had married Edward Cullen and Became a vampire

It had been 50 years scene I had married Edward Cullen and Became a vampire. But I have a whole I my heart, this is Jacob Black's place. It's one of those things that can't be fixed. The first few years I was so concentrated on denying my thirst that I didn't think of him much. The next twenty years I thought of him once in a while, but was still trying hard not to devour any humans. It was the 25th year that something happened.

We where going through boxes of my "human" things. Mostly it was outdated books, clothes, and music that I had loved so much I couldn't through away. But the thing that brought out such bad memories was the scrapbook Renee had given me for my (first) eighteenth birthday. I opened it up and saw pictures of Charlie, my old truck, and other things. I was crying before I got to the page with Jacob on it, but when I saw him I was baling.

At first I had wanted to go see him, but was afraid he would hurt me. Edward would hate for me to get hurt and convinced me not to go looking for him. But the thought of Jacob loomed. About once every year or so I would beg Edward to let me go, but he always said that it was too risky I would be hurt physically or emotionally.

Years went by and my memories of Jacob started to fade. I was scared that I would lose them entirely. It was getting harder and harder for me to remember his voice and face. One day around year 48 as a vampire I tried to remember Jake, but I couldn't think of him, I had to see him.

"Edward! I have to go to La Push!" I screamed, "I can barley remember him, I don't even know if he's alive!"

Edward agreed with some huffing. He said that if Jake wasn't there or had died I would be hurt. I wanted him to come, but he wouldn't; I made Alice. Alice wasn't exactly thrilled about going to La Push had come, but only when I promised to go on the tour of Europe that she had wanted to do, but I refused to go.

We drive on to Jacob's street, but his house is gone. I panic, " Alice where could he be." Alice shrugged. I decried that I should find Embry's or Quil's house. Maybe even Sam, I cringed at his name. Just as I start to see how slim my chances are at finding Jacob Quil walks across the road with a women. Quil doesn't look a day over fifty even tough he really is almost 70.

" Quil! Wait for me!" I scream, " It's me, Bella," tears streak my pale face.

"Oh my God! Bella it's you!" Quil is shocked, "What happened to you?"

Quil took me to his house and we started explaining our lives. Alice stared off in to the air; I could tell she was seeing something. "I'll make her tell me later," I thought. Then Quil began to tell me what had happened at La Push for the last 50 years.

" After your wedding Jacob took off nobody ever saw him again, except Seth. Seth found him and tried to bring him back, but Jacob fought him off. Sam and Emily are happily married with three boys and a girl. Claire, you remember her I imprinted on her when she was two, we got married and I started getting old. We have two girls, Jessie and Jules. I really hope you find Jake; we all miss him terribly."

"Can we drive through Forks on the way back?" tears where welling in my eyes. I was so upset Jake was missing. On top of that old memories where pouring in.

"Bella," Alice paused, "This will most likely not be a good thing for you.; I saw you going to Forks at Quil's house and you didn't look very happy."

We drove the rest of the way in silence. When we drove in to Forks I parked the car and walked about. I walked to where the school was, but it was a new school not the one I went to. I fought tears as I passed numerous places that held memories of my last few human years.

"Bella, Alice?" a woman across the street called my name. That wasn't good; if someone recognized us we would have to run. I turned around and couldn't believe who was standing there. It was Angela.

Part of me wanted to run, but the dominate part wanted to run up and hug her. I walked up to Angela with Alice starring in awe at me. I bet Alice was thinking how stupid I was to do this, but I had a plan.


End file.
